


Dangerous Consequences

by StylinsonOtp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School Student Louis, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for language, Rating may go up
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonOtp/pseuds/StylinsonOtp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É um novo ano e Louis vai se deparar com o grande desafio da mudança, sendo obrigado a se mudar para Londres por causa do emprego de sua mãe, o adolescente se vê preso longe de tudo e de todos. </p><p>O que Louis mal sabe é que a mudança seria a menor de suas preocupações. O que fará ele quando deparado com um perigo iminente? Um perigo que mudará sua vida para sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Esta é minha primeira fic, então estou nervosa em postá-la, mas espero que gostem. Desculpe por qualquer erro de gramática ou de digitação. Eu e minha beta trabalhamos bastante para que não houvesse nenhum, mas nunca se sabe. Haha  
> A censura pode mudar no decorrer da história, mas ainda não tenho certeza. E outras Tags serão adicionadas ao longo da história também.  
> Espero que gostem, bjos!

Ch. 1 - Londres.  
______________

 

A maioria das pessoas ainda vêem a vida por trás de lentes cor de rosa, tudo é lindo e maravilhoso e perfeitamente perfeito, mas não é bem por aí, pelo menos não pra mim. Chame-me de pessimista, mas sim, eu vejo copos meio vazios, e daí? 

Eu estava terminando o último ano do ensino fundamental quando minha mãe jogou a bomba em minhas mãos, nós teríamos que nos mudar por causa do trabalho dela. Para Londres ainda! Eu nasci e cresci em Doncaster, uma cidadezinha no sul de Yorkshire, eu não sou muito fã de cidade grande, da vida corrida e principalmente do tempo nublado e chuvoso de Londres. Mas o dia em que um adolescente de 15 anos consiga impor suas vontades em seus pais e conseguir o que quer alguém registre, em vídeo de preferência, por que eu não acreditaria só de ouvir. 

Sempre fui apaixonado por minha cidade, não importa o quão pequena, meus melhores dias foram vividos nela, eu sabia que minha vida iria mudar completamente quando nos mudássemos para Londres. Meus amigos ficaram animados por mim, Londres é o sonho de todo mundo, bem que minha mãe me diz que eu não sou todo mundo. 

Nos mudamos no verão, antes de o ano letivo começar, e em menos de uma semana de Londres nós já estávamos instalados na nossa nova casa e eu já estava matriculado em minha nova escola. O tempo constantemente nublado de Londres me deprimia mais e mais a cada dia e eu foi aí que caiu a ficha. Minha vida tinha sido virada de cabeça para baixo. 

Havia perdido meus melhores amigos, Calvin e Oliver, perdi contato com minha escola, conhecidos, vizinhos, e com tudo o que eu sempre conheci e me enfiei em um mundo que era praticamente alienígena para mim. O que mais me doeu foi ter que perder o contato com meu namorado... Ou ex-namorado, não dá pra dizer mais o que nós somos. 

Eu demorei muito para conseguir criar um círculo social no qual em me encaixava, já que mais tímido do que eu só uma porta, e pra juntar com a timidez muitos me consideram anti-social - muitos se resumindo á minha mãe e Oliver - ela também diz que sou mais do que um pouco revoltado com a vida. Mas eu não podia reclamar de nada, não adiantava mais, já estava feito, não tinha volta. Eu iria ter que começar uma nova vida do zero na bosta da capital "maravilhosa". Pff, até parece. 

"Lou?" Levantei meus olhos ao ouvir a voz doce de lottie me chamando. 

"Hey, Little!" Tentei soar o mais animado possível, minha irmãzinha não precisava ser sugada pela minha depressão, deixe que ela ainda veja o mundo por trás de lentes cor de rosa. "Como está indo com a decoração do quarto novo?" Perguntei ao perceber que suas mãos estavam cobertas com cola-glitter. 

"Esta indo tudo perlindo!" Ela exclamou com empolgação, olhinhos brilhando. Ah o que eu não daria pra voltar a ter dez anos. "Só espero que Fizzy não se importe de estar tudo como eu quero, se é que me entende. Meu gosto é bem melhor que o dela." Ela diz segurando meu olhar, mas ela não se aguenta e ri, eu riu junto, essas duas ainda me matam. A fofura é infinita. 

"Bom, pelo menos temos alguém feliz com a casa nova." Eu deixo escapar, mas logo desvio meus olhos para que ela não os veja marejando. Eu sinto uma mãozinha quente no meu rosto, dadinhos traçando as tatuagens em meu pescoço. 

"Ah Lou! Vai ser tão legal aqui! Você vai ver! A gente vai fazer amigos e vai pintar as unhas e brincar de cozinheira... A gente até casa o Ken e a Barbie. Ai eles ficam felizes também." Eu não posso segurar a risada com a definição da pequena, eu seco minhas lágrimas discretamente e sorrio pra ela. 

"Claro que sim, amor. Eu só sinto saudades de Doncaster." Eu digo sorrindo, segurando as lágrimas ao máximo. Não iria chorar na frente de um ser de dez anos. 

"Você sente saudades né?" 

Eu afirmo com a cabeça, abaixando meus olhos para o edredom novo em minha cama, e ela me surpreende mais uma vez ao subir na cama ao meu lado e me envolver em um abraço bem apertado, rindo eu a abraço de volta e a puxo mais pra mais perto. 

"A gente vai ficar bem, Lou." 

"Vamos sim, pequena." 

O som de alguém clareando a garganta me chama a atenção e eu levanto meus olhos para ver minha mãe parada na porta do quarto com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela entrou no quarto e se sentou ao nosso lado, pousando umas das mãos nas costas de lottie. 

"Lottie? Querida, você pode nos dar licença? Eu preciso falar com seu irmão." Ela pede cuidadosamente, Lotti não a questiona, beijando-me no rosto ela desce da cama e sai do quarto. 

Logo que ela sai eu abraço minhas pernas e apoio meu queixo em um de meus joelhos, evitando ao máximo qualquer tipo de contato visual com minha mãe. Minha tristeza é substituída por raiva e ressentimento e eu odeio a sensação. 

"Se veio aqui me dar um sermão ridículo, já fique sabendo que eu não vou ouvir." Murmuro e levanto meus olhos, ela abaixa a cabeça e respira fundo, quando nossos olhos se encontram os dela estão marejados, a ponta de seu nariz vermelha e meu peito se contrai em culpa. 

"Lou," ela pausa, respirando fundo e lutando contra as lágrimas. "Querido eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu sei o quanto você sente falta de seus amigos, mas não dava pra ficar. Nós precisávamos do dinheiro." 

Eu abaixo meus olhos novamente, lutando mais uma vez contra minhas lágrimas. Ela clareia a garganta mais uma vez antes de continuar a falar. "Eu preciso de você, Louis. Você não pode me deixar na mão, não agora." 

Com o peito pesado em uma mistura de culpa e magoa eu a olho nos olhos mais uma vez, notando que suas lágrimas agora escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Nao me entenda mal, ela é minha mãe e eu a amo, mas a mágoa era maior, por mais que eu odiasse vê-la daquele jeito eu não conseguia controlar o rancor. Não tinha ideia de como lidar com uma mistura tão ruim de sentimentos. 

"Mãe, olha," eu pauso, tentando me recompor, não queria chorar na frente dela também. "Não chora, por favor. Eu... Eu dou meu jeito, Okay? Eu só... Preciso ficar sozinho." Ela assentiu e se levantou da cama, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. 

Okay, a primeira semana foi uma tragédia, e eu não tinha nenhuma esperança de que o resto do ano seria melhor. 

O esforço para não chorar e as lágrimas em si me recompensaram com uma bela dor de cabeça, então me enterrei de baixo dos cobertores e fechei meus olhos, o sono não demorou para me envolver completamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capítulo foi meio curto, mas espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo será postado semana que vem.  
> Até lá!


End file.
